The DC Files
by aikasenpai
Summary: Just a collection of one shots. I hope you like it! :)
1. DC File 1: He Knows

**Hi guys! Welcome to The DC Files! Okay, so this is a group of one shots that just randomly flow on my mind. And as the title states, it's simply Detective Conan one shots. So yeah, that's it.**

 **And this is our first part of The DC Files! I hope you like it! Enjoy minna! :)**

 **Title: He Knows**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Pairings: Kuroba Kaito and Nakamori Aoko**

 **Summary:While walking home someone suddenly clasped their hands with mine but as I turned to see who it was, it was none other than my perverted childhood friend.**

* * *

 **He Knows**

The bell rung signaling the end of the day, I quickly packed my things up and went out on my way. While walking someone suddenly clasped their hands with mine but as I turned to see who it was, it was none other than my perverted childhood friend.

My eyes turned into saucers and stopped on my tracks causing him to stop also. He looked at me with a bored expression and was still holding my hand. Both of us just stared at each other and an awkward silence lay in between us.

"W-why a-a-re yo-you ho-hol-hol-holding m-my ha-hand?"

"Haaa? Speak more clearly would you?"

I gulped and looked away from his gaze, "I said why you are holding my hand?"

"It's because I know."

"You… know what?"

"You like me."

I stared at him wide eyed and red faced. My heart started to pound against my chest and felt like the workers on my brain just went on a rampage. "Wha-what are you ta-talking about you baka?! I don't like you like that baka! Who even said that baka?!"

His calm expression remained plastered on his face as if he was not affected by with what was happening. He cocked an eyebrow at me and replied nonchalantly, "Keiko already told me so there's no point in lying."

I felt like the world crashed down on me as I heard his response. I can't believe that my own best friend would just blurt my out most secret like that. And she just had to said it to the guy who I've been secretly in love with.

I remained silent and looked down at my feet. I was too preoccupied on my thoughts that I didn't even realized that we were already heading home again. The squeeze on my hand reminded me of the boy beside me and instantly flushed.

An awkward silence was still between them us as we kept walking hand in hand.

But that silence was soon broken when he spoke the words that made my heart flip.

 ** _"I like you too."_**

* * *

 **So how was the first file? Actually this is a new change for me to be writing a happy, light and fluffy KaiAo fic since I always write angsty fics about them. I tried to keep it simple, and here it is. I hope you like it!**

 **Please keep supporting The DC Files! Oh and my other stories as well! Cooments and reviews are welcomed and loved! Ja'ne! :3**


	2. DC File 2: No

**Hi guys! So here's another file! This is my first ShinRan one shot. I hope you like it, and I also hope I got their characters right. So here it is, File #2! Enjoy :D**

 **Title: No**

 **Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pairings: Kudou Shinichi and Mouri Ran**

 **Summary: Mouri Ran is a kind girl.**

* * *

 **No**

Mouri Ran is a kind girl. She's the type of person who'll always say 'yes' to almost everything just to keep everyone happy. She's so nice that people abuse her for it. She just couldn't say the word 'no'.

We often argue about it because she stays up late at night doing things for others, skips meals to help others, and forgetting about her own health to take care of others. **JUST BECAUSE SHE COULDN'T SAY NO.**

So I always tell her that sometimes, it's okay if you wouldn't agree with something. It's okay to say no, since you can't please or make everyone happy. There are going to be times also when they would be disappointed. Just say sorry or something, in that way people would be less hurt.

I'm shocked that she actually agreed to it. And little by little, she learned to decline but sometimes she would still say 'yes'.

And as time pass by, she finally got the hang of saying 'no' to others that when I asked her:

 ** _"Will you marry me?"_**

 ** _"No, I'm sorry."_**

* * *

 **How was File #2? I know I'm horrible for writing my first ShinRan an angsty one but I just couldn't help it. *insert evil laugh here***

 **Anyway just stay tuned for more files! Hahaha. Comments and reviews are welcomed and loved! Ja! ;)**


	3. DC File 3: Nine Stars

**Title: Nine Stars**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Pairings: Edogawa Conan and Yoshida Ayumi**

 **Summary: They say that if you counted nine stars in nine nights, and say your wish on the last day, it will come true.**

* * *

They say that if you counted nine stars in nine nights, and say your wish on the last day, it will come true. How can counting nine stars be able to determine the fate of our lives? But you know what they say; a desperate person will believe anything or what anyone says.

I never thought that I would fall for a guy to the point I'm becoming desperate. Now here I am, counting nine stars in nine nights. There's no harm in trying right?

 **"Ichi… Ni… San… Yo… Go… Roku… Nana… Hochi… Kyuu…"**

 **"Ne Ayumi, what are you doing?"**

I turn back to see who was talking and there stood a guy wearing a blue short shirt with a pink long sleeved shirt underneath and jeans with a tray in his hands. **(A/N: Just imagine his outfit in Movie 16: The Eleventh Striker)**

 **"Conan-kun!"**

 **"Can I seat with you?"**

 **"Sure!"**

He placed his tray down and sat beside me. He turned to face me and smiled.

And here goes my heart again, melting because of his smile.

He's Edogawa Conan, the reason why I'm counting nine stars. He's my classmate on the school I'm entering. He lives in the town house, near the condominium I'm staying at. In between of the buildings there is a coffee shop, and I guess going here became a routine for me. Every time I would finish my dinner I'd go here for a cup of coffee or hot chocolate while doing my homework. Then if I don't have any assignments, I'd just stay by the balcony enjoying the night breeze while reading a good book. But with the way things are now, I found a new routine-counting nine stars.

Like me, Conan-kun always goes here that's why I always see him. We never usually close but that time when there were too many customers in the coffee shop and he had nowhere to sit, he asked me if he could share a table. Well since I know him, I agreed. I still remember that night. While he was busy finishing his coffee and cake, I was busy reading a book.

* * *

" _The Fault in Our Stars?" he suddenly asked me causing me to look up at him, "I've read that book. It's a good one. Really good."_

 _I smiled at him, "Yeah. John Green became my idol because of this book, this is actually the third time I read it."_

 _That night, I never got to finish reading my book because we just talked and shared stories all night. It turned out that we had so many things in common, especially in soccer. He told me many stories that night and I just stared at him._

' _He has a nice smile.' I thought to myself, 'and he has nice eyes too.'_

 _The next day, he recommended me the book he was blabbering about that night. After that, we became close and that was when I started to fall for him._

* * *

Back to reality.

I watched Conan-kun drink his coffee. Why is this guy so good looking? He can be a model for this coffee shop. It's like I'm watching a commercial when I'm looking at him.

 **"Do I have something on my face?" I was brought back to my thoughts when I realized I was already staring at him.**

 **"No-nothing. Why?"**

He smiled at me, **"Not much, it's just that you're making me conscious. Why? Am I already becoming like Augustus Waters?"** he chuckled at me. Augustus Waters is a fictional character in TFIOS that we usually talked about.

 **"You can't be Augustus Waters since you haven't found your Hazel Grace yet."** I joked.

 **"How can you be so sure I haven't found my Hazel Grace?"**

 **"Why? Is there someone already?"** I asked him jokingly but deep inside I'm starting to get nervous. Shit, maybe he has someone he likes already. Maybe there's already someone making his heart beat.

 **"Of course!"**

 **"W-wow! Who's the lucky girl?"** I asked him again while trying to sound playful.

 **"Do you really want to know who's my Hazel Grace is?"**

 **"Who is it?"**

He only gave me a smile. His blue eyes stared directly at mine while gradually leaning his face closer to mine. My heart skips a beat. I almost stopped breathing and I feel a knot on my stomach. I could feel Conan-kun's breath on my ear then he whispered.

 **"Secret."** Then he moved away from me laughing his heart out.

 _Argh! Annoying! Making my heart skip a beat!_

* * *

The next day, we have PE class. I was sitting at the bleachers and watching my guy classmates play soccer. My friends were screaming at the top of their lungs while I was watching Conan-kun's every movement. I don't really know anymore who has the leading score their team or ours. It looks like I'm not really watching the game anymore more like watching Conan-kun. He was very serious about the game. He was pretty sweaty and a few strands of hair are covering his eyes. He swiped them away with his fingers.

When the ball was passed to him, I watched him run. He was so fast, probably because of his long and toned legs. A player suddenly tried to steal the ball from him but he quickly took the ball with his feet and jumped over avoiding the steal. As soon he was in front of the goal, he magnificently kicked the ball like a professional soccer player. GOAL! The crowd went wild!

 **"You're so awesome Conan!"** I heard one of our classmates say.

Of course I'm not going to let them the only ones cheering; I stood up from my seat and screamed at the top of my lungs. **"Good job Conan-kun! You're the best!"**

He turned on our direction and winked at me.

 _God he's so beautiful!_

Later that night, it was my second day on counting nine stars at the sky. I really wanted to finish it already so I could make my wish.

 _I want us to be together. Please, let us be together._

* * *

The third night of my counting, I never got to the coffee shop since I helped my mom make a tiramisu cake. She said that we would be giving it to the new neighbors who just moved in yesterday. And being a good neighbor, we should welcome them, so I'm stuck here at home.

When we were finished making the cake, I peeped out of my window. There are so many stars in the sky as if it's telling me that my wish will soon come true. This is the third night, six more nights to go. I started counting again.

 **"Ichi… Ni… San… Yo… Go… Roku… Nana… Hochi… Kyuu…"**

My phone suddenly beeped and I could feel my heart leap for joy when I realized it was from Conan-kun.

' _You weren't at the coffee shop. :('_

I rolled around my bed because of the fluttering feeling inside me. There's a sad emoticon on his text! Does that mean he's lonely since I'm not at the coffee shop? Is he lonely because I'm not there with him? Maybe it's because he also fell for me that's why he's sad! I know it's too early to assume but oh my stars! I'm feeling ecstatic!

I replied immediately, ' _Sorry. I helped my mom bake a cake that's why I never got to come.'_

' _Is that so? Too bad. Wait, are you going to sleep now? C'mon let's chat for a while!'_

The truth is I was already feeling sleepy and planning to go to sleep but because of this my mind and body woke up.

' _I'm not going to sleep yet! Yeah. I'd love to!'_

Conan-kun called me that night and we talked all night. His voice sounds great, it's calm and seems like he's serenading me even though he's just telling me stories about a certain movie he just watched. He was telling a funny part on the movie that I never got to understand because he kept on laughing and I was too focused on his laugh.

Is this really how it feels like to be in love? Where every single movement, simple fix of his hair, simple way of drinking his coffee, how his eyes would squint every damn time he smiles, and how his ears would turn red from all the laughing he's done would look beautiful to your eyes?

Good thing after we talked there is no school so I could just stay in bed for a little longer. I only stayed at my room and watched the movie Conan-kun was talking about, so that I may be able to relate to him next time.

* * *

When night time came, I did my usual routine going to the coffee shop. I planned to read The Fault in Our Stars again, but I can't find the book anywhere. I looked it for it on my bookshelf, cabinet, drawer, under my blankets and pillows, on my bed, under my bed, and at my study table. I also checked my bag but it was still not there.

I went out of my room and asked my mom if she has seen it.

 **"No sweetie. What does it look like?"**

 **"It's color blue, and it's in this size."** I gestured the size of the book in my hand.

 **"I'm sorry sweetie, but I really don't know. Maybe you just left it at your school locker."**

Then I remember I did bring that book to school. Oh how I wish I did left it in my locker. I don't and can't lose it even if I can buy another copy. It's because of that book why me and Conan-kun became close. I really wish it's in my locker!

I went to the coffee shop feeling gloomy. But it's lonelier when I arrived there and insert name here was not there. I ordered my usual drink and went to my usual spot, the balcony. I gazed up at the sky and saw again billions of stars in the sky. So to distract myself, I started counting.

 **"Kyuu…"**

 **"Oh, you're stargazing again. What are you actually looking at?"**

As soon as I heard that voice, I quickly turn around, and there stood the guy I've been waiting for.

 **"Conan-kun!"**

He smiled and took the seat beside me. **"No tiramisu cake making tonight?"**

 **"None. My mom already gave it and happily they liked it."**

 **"Really? Then make some for me next time!"**

I giggled at his excitement and agreed on his request.

 **"But back to my question, what are you looking at? It looks like you were counting, what was that?"**

 **"No-nothing much! I was just captivated by the stars. They're so beautiful but I can never see the constellations they're talking about, no matter how hard I tried. I also can't make shapes when I'm connecting them."**

He turned his gaze upwards, **"You know like what you said, they are indeed beautiful. The way they twinkle is really breathtaking but you don't need to find those constellations just to appreciate their beauty. Being a star that shines brightly is enough."**

I smiled at what Conan-kun said. On how he appreciates the stars, that's how I look at him. Yes he's very good looking, talented, gentleman, and kind hearted. He's almost perfect. I know he still has his flaws but behind his perfections and flaws I only saw Conan-kun. Only him. And I fell for him just like that.

Three days have passed, and in those three days I didn't expect many things to happen.

* * *

When the fifth night came, I went to the coffee shop but Conan-kun got there before me. We stargazed again on the balcony while counting nine stars in my head. In that night also, I told him that I lost my book. Sadly, it's not in my locker and when I checked it in the lost and found it's still not there. It was depressing but Conan-kun was able to cheer me up.

 **"How many times have you read that book?"**

 **"Like 5 times! That's how much I love it!"**

 **"Hmmm… 5 times. Maybe someone picked it up and currently reading it. You don't know maybe Augustus Waters and Hazel Grace are already giving them the "feels". Or maybe because of that book, someone will be inspired again to face life again. Don't you like that? You helped someone. You're letting others read the book you love. For sure whoever picked it up is taking care of it."**

And that made me happy.

* * *

On the sixth night, I got home really late since I finished my project at school, so while going home I decided to count. I was shocked to find Conan-kun behind me. He's annoyed that time. He asked me why was I walking alone this late. And he scolded me like he's my own father. If I just do not love this guy, I might have been angry at him already.

He said that he will be taking me home that night. There's a fluttering in my chest again. But as we reached my house, I was shocked when he suddenly grabbed my arm.

 **"Uhmm Ayumi there's something I want to tell you."**

 **"Hmmm? What is it?"**

He scratched his head and looked away from me, **"But I'm embarrassed."**

 **"Eh? Why?"** I slapped him playfully on his arm, **"C'mon it's just me! What is it?"**

 **"Maybe not now."** He smiled at me, **"Tomorrow I may have the courage to tell you. Let's meet at the coffee shop okay?"**

My eyes widen in shock as he suddenly pulled me against him and whispered at my ear, **"Oyasumi Ayumi-chan."**

I could feel the pounding in my chest. I bet anytime it would explode any moment. Conan-kun hugged me. He also addressed with "chan" and he has something important to say tomorrow. Whatever it is I'm not sure, but there is only one thing that's entering my mind. I hope it's the same thing. It's only the sixth night; I still have 3 nights to go. But we never know, my wish would be granted in advance.

* * *

The next day, we were having class and Conan-kun kept on reminding me about our awaiting meeting later. I could see he's really looking forward to it that's why I got more excited. So when I got home, I ate my dinner quickly and took my time to dress up. I said goodbye to my mom and went to the coffee shop as normally as I can. Deep inside I'm feeling fidgety and nervous. I was counting the stars again and asked myself, **"Is this finally it?"**

As I got there, I ordered hot chocolate to calm my nerves and went to our usual spot. I already saw Conan-kun sitting there. I breathed in and went closer.

 **"Hey, were you waiting long?"**

 **"No. Thank you for coming Ayumi."**

I sat across him, **"So what were you going to tell me?"** I tried to act normal as I can,

He breathed in deeply and sipped from his coffee, **"You see Ayumi."** , I was shocked when suddenly grabbed my hand, **"Ayumi I like to court… Mouri-senpai."**

One second… two seconds… three seconds… My brain is still loading, I feel like I'd gone deaf from what he just said. Why do I feel like I heard it wrong?

 **"What was it again?"**

 **"I want to court Mouri-senpai. You know her right? The gentle yet scary karate champion? She's a year older than us. I think I fell for her and I don't want to be a coward."** His grip tightened as he stared deep into my eyes, **"Help me please? I want to confess to her."**

* * *

I never expected I would go home that night crying. Well I tried not to cry in front of him and I succeeded. But the moment he left, my tears started falling nonstop. Just like what they stated, if you don't want to get hurt never assume.

I assumed that he was going to confess to me, not her.

When we were watching his game, I assumed he winked at me, not her.

I assumed that I was his Hazel Grace, but it's her.

 _It hurts._

And what hurts more is he's asking help from me and I can't deny. It's annoying how he talks about what he likes about Mouri-senpai; I could see the joy in his eyes which I found beautiful but painful at the same time.

How did it turn out like this?

* * *

The next day, I did my promise and told Mouri-senpai to go to the coffee shop. While inviting her, I prayed that she was busy, or she was sick, or she has other plans, or that she's not interested to go, or any reason she won't accept.

But the annoying part is, she accepted.

I told Conan-kun the good news, but bad news for me, and saw how happy he was. He also asked me what to give to Mouri-senpai. What an annoying life.

* * *

It's the eight night, only one more night then I could've made my wish. But it looks like nine nights is too long for the both of us.

I already lost my book.

I also lost the love of my life.

I looked to the sky. Another starry night. Should I still count? Or maybe I'm just fooling myself into believing again?

But even though my mind is still in chaos, I counted nine stars.

To make things better, on the ninth night that's the night when I set up Mouri-senpai and Conan-kun together.

Like the time we agreed to meet, Conan-kun got here first. He was sitting at my-our usual spot-that now he shared with another woman. He's wearing black pants and a blue dress shirt. In his hand is the teddy bear he bought as a gift. He's so handsome to look at; his smile is so charming, and his eyes, _why did they seem to shine brighter than the sky?_

If only he would just look at me that way, if only he would smile at me that way, and if only that teddy bear on his hand is for me, but it's not.

 **"Wha-what is this?"** Mouri-senpai gasped and walked towards Conan-kun, **"Conan-kun, what is this?"**

He smiled at her; **"I know I'm a coward for only making a move now but Mou-Ran… I love you. Please go out with me."**

As soon as he said those words, I turned around and walked away from the scene. I don't want to hear Mouri-senpai's response anymore. I don't want to witness how they're going to confess their love for each other. It's too painful to see.

When I got out of the coffee shop I look up the night sky. Unlike the previous nights, I can barely see stars above.

It's my ninth night. _Is my wish really too late?_

I closed my eyes. Supposedly my wish was for me and Conan-kun to be together, but it looks like I'm going to change my wish.

' _I hope… I hope… I would meet the right guy for me.'_

I opened my eyes and scanned the sky for stars. **"Ichi…"** I said as I saw a star, **"Ni… San… Yo… Go… Roku… Nana… Hochi…"** I spun around looking for another star, but I can't see one. One more. Just one more. Please, just one more. Tears were starting to pool on my eyes but I was still looking up and searching for a star. One more please.

 **"Oi!"**

I suddenly bumped into some random guy and fell. I was waiting for an impact but felt nothing. Instead I felt arms wrapped around me preventing my fall. He helped me get back to my feet and stared at me.

 **"Daijoubu?"** he asked me but I just stared at him. **"Matte. I know you!"**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"You're Yoshida-san right? Ah!"** he took something out from his bag, **"This is yours right?"**

My eyes widen in shock at the book in his hand, **"T-the Fault in Our stars?! Yes this is mine! Why is it with you?! And how in the world do you know me?!"**

 **"I saw that in our corridor, you must've dropped it. I'm your new neighbor, oh and thank you for the tiramisu cake."** He grinned at me and laid his hand out, _"By the way I'm Tsuburuya Mitsuhiko. Hajimemashite."_

I shook his hand when I saw the design on his shirt.

 _In his shirt there's a star._

 **"Kyuu…"**

End.

* * *

 **Hi minna! So how was it? Actually when I wrote this there was no official characters yet, but my candidate for the protagonist was really Ayumi. I don't know why, but somehow she's the first one to come to mind. I let my sister and friends read it, and they said that Ayumi was also the best one for the role.**

 **Then I remembered she has this crush on Conan, so yeah here its is. Hahahahaha. I hope you guys like it! (even though it's not ShinRan:/)**

 **Reviews and comments are welcomed and loved.** ❤ **Ja'ne. ;)**


	4. DC File 4: He's Late

**Title: He's Late**

 **Genre: Romance and Tragedy**

 **Pairings: Miyano Shiho and Kudou Shinichi**

 **Summary: I don't know if you're late again or if I am too early again.**

* * *

"Ohayougouzaimas shacho." Every student greeted me in the hallway; I just nodded and headed for my classroom.

As I opened the door, the classroom is still empty, since it was only 6:00 and class starts at 7:15. This is how I like it, always early so there'll be no regret in the end. My name is Miyano Shiho. I'm the class president and the president of the Student Council. I'm always number one. Always the one on top.

I'm not just any normal high school girl. I'm cold, perfectionist, and unfeeling, or so that's what everyonesays, but I'm not purely like that.

I'm still a person. I get scared, bored, lazy, lonely, and even love someone.

Yes I may not be talkative, but I'm a great listener.

Yes I don't usually smile, but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy your company.

I sat down on the last row near the window. The teacher put me there so the students on the back won't be able to break the rules. Surprisingly it was effective except for _**him.**_

I took out my Chemistry book, studying in advance so I could be number one. I need to be always on top. People look up to me. It would be shameful that the president would suddenly plummet down. I took out my earphones and plugged them in then started reading.

The students then started coming in growing in number by every minute, they all greeted me which I responded with a nod. Not soon after the teacher came in and the class started. The class was in the middle of taking down notes when a loud slam breaks the momentum. Everyone in class was startled except for me.

I look up from my notes only to see _**him**_ standing there as if he just didn't interrupt a class. His tie was loose, the top two buttons of his uniform were left open showing his collarbone, and his blazer was also unbuttoned. Most of the female population in this school find him quite appealing and cool. Tch. Whatever. His mouth was moving, seems to be he's chewing on a gum again. I pursed my lips, this guy doesn't look or even act like a student. I can't believe I actually hang out with him.

"Well good morning to you too Kudou-san." The teacher greeted him with sarcasm.

"Tsk." That's what all I heard him say before walking down to sit beside me. Yes, his seat is right beside mine. He slumped his things and himself and quirked an eyebrow at the teacher, "Well aren't you going to teach or not?"

A frown appeared on the teacher's face but did no more.

The class started to go back to its usual flow, yet I can't take away this feeling inside me. I secretly glanced at the boy beside me. He was staring outside the window and seems to be deep in thought.

"Staring is rude Shacho..." He whispered but it was still audible in my ears. It doesn't look like it, but we're friends. I'm his closest friend in this school.

"To confident that I'm really staring at you?" now this time I really focused my gaze up front so he won't catch me, besides he still has his gaze outside that window. Better early than late.

"Here I thought you were the top student. Mirrors show reflection right ?" that's when I finally really look at him and he was already staring back at me. His beautiful blue eyes were staring at me. He's actually handsome if I just really took the time to look at him but-

"Checking me out AGAIN Shacho?" This time his face was closer to mine, I could feel his breath fanning my face. I rolled my eyes at him. Talk about being conceited.

"Yeah and I can see a lot of defects on you Mr. Late." I just said to him to hide my nervousness and what's this feeling? That was actually the first time a boy was close to me. I shook it away and focused again in class.

"Tsk. It's because you're perfect you can say bad things about other people. _**If you really love someone, you wouldn't fall in love because of their good traits but with the flaws you always see on them.**_ " I stopped writing and looked at him but he was now looking at the window again. This is the first time I heard him say something deep. If you would base on his looks, you would think that he's just a troublemaker with no direction in his life. But if you got to know him, you would see that he's better than you think. I bet the girl he'll fall for would be lucky; he has a different view on life.

My day ended with me not understanding anything and it's all because of what this guy said. I turned to him and saw he was sleeping soundly.

"Kudou-kun. Class is over."

He opened one eye to look at me and look around. He grabbed his bag then he stopped by my side, "Ja. Don't miss me too much okay?" before I could react he was already at the door. _**He was so fast that the only thing I could see is his back moving away from me.**_

* * *

I was walking home alone when I heard someone talking. I turn to the direction of the sound and was shock to see him kneeling in front of a girl.

"Please…" I heard him plea. His voice was so lonely. He was begging the girl, but she just gave him a poker face.

"Let me go!" she screamed and kicked him out of his grasp, since he was hugging her leg. "Kudou-san, stop it! I don't love you and never will!" That hurt but the girl just did it again then that time he was sitting on the ground.

I ran to their scene, and then the girl smirked at me. "Oh Shacho, came here to rescue this loser?"

I glared at her and walked towards her, "Wh-"

*pak*

"Miyano!" He tried to stop me.

"How dare you?" the girl said while holding her cheek.

"How dare I?"

*pak*

"Stop it!" my eyes widen in shock as he pushed me down onto the grass. Why? I did the right thing right? Was it wrong? Was it wrong for me to fight for him? Was it wrong to love him?

"What do you mean stop? Kudou-kun she's insulting you!" I shouted at him.

"You don't fucking care if she insults me because that's how much I love her! So that's why stay out of my business because I don't give a fucking care if you're happy or not!"

My eyes widen in shock as he said those words. I looked at the girl, he was hugging her and she was smirking at me. She won, I lost. I gathered my things and stood up. I ran even if the rain started to pour, the same time my tears cascaded down my face.

I told you, I have feelings. I get lonely and feel pain.

Weeks past, I saw him every day, but he acted like I was not there. He was always looking at her, and I was looking at him. I guess he's right, ' _ **If you really love someone, you wouldn't fall in love because of their good traits but with the flaws you always see on them.'**_ because I did love him not because of his good traits but with his flaws.

It was dismissal. I was walking and saw _**him.**_

"Kudou-kun…" I called to him but he didn't hear. He walked faster, _**so fast that the only thing I could see is his back moving away from me.**_

I closed my eyes again as I feel tears starting to pool on my eyes again. Stop, I can't take it anymore! I love him but I don't know that it was this painful loving someone like Kudou Shinichi.

I walked down the rain; my vision was blurry from all the tears. I walked on the road without thinking.

"Ojou-san!"

I was not shock to hear that call but I was brought back to senses when I saw him on the other side of the street looking right at me. I smiled, he finally saw me. But like the usual, _**he's late.**_

*boog* *screech* *crash*

"Shiho!" I don't know if I was dreaming that he called me by my first name. It was so nice hearing it but painful at the same time. I think I just want to take a rest.

"Shiho, what were you thinking? *sniff* don't c-close your eyes *sniff* d-don't…" I touched his cheek to check if I wasn't dreaming. I smiled as my hand felt warm. I smiled because he's right beside me.

"Shi-shinichi…" I was still holding onto his cheek, I felt him carry me.

"N-no... I-I won't make i-it anyway…"

"N-no! D-don't give up!" I only smiled since that was the only thing I could do.

"Shi-shiho. I'm sorry. I-I-I Love you." I was shocked at what he said but I don't have the strength anymore to ask and answer him. _ **I don't know if you're late again or if I am too early again.**_

"N-no... Shi-Shiho.. P-Please..." slowly I could feel my body losing it but I still heard the words I'm going to bring and cherish.

"Shiho. I love you. Believe me, wait for me okay? I'll be a little late but I'll come pick you up. Promise."

 _ **I smiled and let go.**_


	5. DC File 5: Steal His Phone

**Title: Steal His Phone**

 **Genre: Romance and Humor**

 **Pairings: Hattori Heiji and Toyama Kazuha**

 **Summary:** **In the whole 17 years of my life, I've always admired him. Maybe 'admiration' is too mediocre to describe what I really feel for him. He's always been there by my side through bad times and good times. But, through it all, it changed because of a stupid phone.**

* * *

He and I have always been inseparable. Even when we were kids, nothing could break our friendship. He's always there for me as I am with him. We have gone at the same school since we were in pre-school. I also became hic cheerleader for his kendo competitions.

He was there when I skinned my knees the first time I rode my bike. I was there when he punched the wall as he lost one of his kendo competitions. I saw every side of him.

In the whole 17 years of my life, I've always admired him. Maybe 'admiration' is too mediocre to describe what I really feel for him. He's always been there by my side through bad times and good times. But, through it all, it changed because of a stupid phone.

Since we're best friends, we know each other's passwords. So while he was training for his next competition, I carefully snatched his phone from his bag. I know this is an invasion of privacy, but I can't help it. I've noticed that he has been too caught up in his phone lately, like he's talking to someone special every time we're together.

As I looked into his mail, all I see were drafts.

" _Hey. I like you, ever since we were kids."_

" _Remember the pearl I told you about? It's because of that pearl that I got to know you're the girl I've fallen in love way back."_

" _That time when I thought you were being kidnapped on that bridge, I accidentally confessed my feelings for you. It was such a stupid move. Something 'THAT' important should be said in a more proper romantic setting than an old bridge."_

I screamed in surprise. Oh Kami! I… I don't know what to do! He likes me too?! Obviously, he heard my scream as I saw him running towards my way. My eyes widen in shock as panic began to consume my entire body. On instinct, I ran for my life!

"ZUHA! OI! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

I ignored his calls as I continued to run away from him. My heart's beating so fast not only because I'm running like a maniac but also of what I've just learned. Isn't this what I have been waiting for?

Then why on earth am I running away from him?!

"OI! WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AHOU?!"

He was already so close. He's already at arm's length when I tripped causing my ankle to bend awkwardly. Well that sure means I won't be able to do any aikido practices for some time.

I was expecting my face to collide with the solid ground but instead I felt something soft beneath me. As I opened my eyes, I felt like the world had just stopped spinning.

No wonder, it felt so soft. I landed on top of him.

And I had my lips directly on top of his.

So the day ended with me having a sprain and with a boyfriend all because of my nosiness. Well you know what they say:

"Curiosity killed the cat."

* * *

 **Hey minna! It's been a long time since I wrote a story! Waah! I missed doing this. i'm so sorry for hardly updating since I needed to focus on my studies. Luckily, I graduated with honors! Thank God!**

 **So yeah now I'm back, but I can't promise you I'll always update right away since I'm still getting used to writing stories again. Sadly some of my stories would be put ON HOLD for a long time because I really had a huge writer's block. Plus, I lost my notebook where I used to write my stories (Catch Me and MTAE). But I promise that I'll work on it. I hope you'll still support them even if I haven't updated in a long time.**

 **Enough of that! How did you find the story? I actually wrote this after listening to a song on the radio. I don't know the title though. :( I enjoyed writing this one since I'm a huge HeijixKazuha Fan!**

 **Anyways, comments and reviews are welcomed and loved. :3**


	6. DC File 6: The Wedding Day

**Title: The Wedding Day**

 **Genre: Drama**

 **Pairings Kuroba Kaito and Nakamori Aoko**

 **Summary: The wedding day, I saw you right there, so dapple in your tailor-made suit, standing tall amidst the crowd, waiting at the altar. But, I noticed you were crying. Were those tears of joy? Why? I asked myself.**

* * *

The night before, I couldn't contain my happiness, so I grabbed my phone and sent you a message.

 _ **See you tomorrow, Kaito. Can't wait.**_

A smile graced my lips as I stare at the picture on my bedside table. It was a picture of you, me, Saguru-kun, Akako-chan, and Keiko-chan, when we were in high school. Me and Keiko-chan both had our arms on your head, so you were crouching down and had the most annoyed look on your face. Hakuba-kun was beside me with his arms crossed and smirking at the camera, while Akako-chan stayed beside Keiko-chan and had a small smile on her face.

That day was one of the most memorable moments of my life, a lot has happened back then. It was the day when you and Hakuba-kun became friends, though you still had fights; It was the day Keiko-chan accidentally got her first kiss from some random guy; It was the day Akako-chan showed her soft side.

It was the day I knew you were Kaitou Kid.

My shoulders jerked up as I heard my phone beeped through the silent night, I checked it only to see your message.

 _ **Yeah, me too. See you in your wedding dress, my beautiful bride.**_

The wedding day, I saw you right there, so dapple in your tailor-made suit, standing tall amidst the crowd, waiting at the altar.

As the wedding singer started to sing, I knew that it was my cue to walk down the aisle.

Everyone was smiling, one look at their faces, I knew that they were happy for me. As I got closer and closer, flashbacks of our memories together came in my mind.

From the day we met, and unto this unforgettable day. The ups and downs of our life, our future, on how many kids we wanted to have, where to settle, the promises and the life that we are going to live for a lifetime.

But, I noticed you were crying. Were those tears of joy? Why? I asked myself.

The moment I reached the altar, you held me tight and hugged me as if your life depended on it. You whispered in my ear, "I love you, Aoko. Always will."

Then you gave my hand to him, Hakuba Saguru.

That day, I married your frenemy.

* * *

 **Heeeeey. I'm sorry if I always post this type of stories, and it has always to be Kaito and Aoko. I'm truly sorry. It's just that I'm kind of a masochist?**

 **Anyway, tell me what you think. Comments and reviews are welcomed and loved! Ja'ne! :)**


End file.
